lisa_the_hopefulfandomcom-20200214-history
Ludd Blaster
Description Ludd Blaster is a member of the Lovelies, so like all of them, he wears a white mask with a Heart on it that obscures his entire face, as for his physical appearance, he has long shoulder-length black hair, a blue bandana, a leather belt with a golden buckle. He carries an assault rifle on his person at all times, and shoots Beltboy in the knee, or on the other characters routes, in the eye, this injury in particular ends up killing Benny. He is shown to have a hostile personality, as he responds to Biggie Cummings, a fellow Lovely complaining about how hungry is with a harsh "Oh can it tubby." However, he does have a good relationship with Richie Headsman, suggesting that Biggie Cummings is possibly unfamiliar with Ludd while Richie isn't. Later in Area 4, he is fought at a campsite alongside Biggie Cummings and Richie Headsman, or if the player is on the Rodriguez Route, he is fought in Shiver City, alongside the Snow Cannon. Strategy (Benny, Liam, and Clyde Routes) * Benny Route: Benny might be the "Medium" of their fight, as by the time you've reached the Lovely Camp that Biggie, Ludd, and Richie are in, you will probably have the move Trim the Hedges, which will become more useful the less targets there are, so you shouldn't rush to use it. Instead, you should focus on getting rid of Ludd Blaster as quickly as possible, as he deals the most damage out of all three of the Lovely Trio, but the other two Lovelies are also respectably strong enough to be dangerous, so you should also make sure that Clyde's TP gauge is full if you have him, as he has 2 decent crowd control moves with him. * Liam Route: As with every other opponent in the game on Lank's route, you shouldn't have that much trouble, even if you somehow don't have the move Persevere, as you have a cheap area of effect move and the ability to heal and buff yourself (and Benny, if you have him), but you could be off on a rough start if you don't use Lanks Persevere and Benny's Take Cover on the first turn. * Clyde Route: Clyde's battle with the Heart Squad 1, like some of his battles, can be more difficult than the other routes, provided that you don't know what you're doing, you should most definitely sell most of your stuff for lots of healing items (Cocola Colas aren't that much of a help, as you will lose Benny if you haven't already killed his joy mutant form, after the battle with these boys) and equip the Dumbass Horns for their defense increase, if you have them, make sure to use up any firebombs if you have them as they will help a lot. Gallery 1lovelyfella5.png|Ludd Blaster and Graven Morhead's old, mutual sprite. Locations * Area 1, when Rodriguez is decapitated. * Area 3, after defeating The Sports King. * Area 4, in Shiver City * Area 4, in a campsite past the Joy Labs. Trivia * Ludd Blasters design is a reference to John Rambo's appearance in the Rambo Films. * The Ludd Blaster is a skill that is unique to Ludd only, it's basically an improved version of Clip Dump that hits 4 times instead of 3 and only targets one party member. * Ludd Blaster's name is an innuendo on "blowing your load" which is slang for ejaculating. * Ludd used to share an identical sprite with Graven Morhead. Category:Enemies Category:Area 1 Category:Area 3 Category:Area 4 Category:Area 4 ALT Category:Lovelies Category:Characters Category:Bosses